


The World in the Palm of My Hand

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are they-?” JJ asked. She, Spencer, Morgan and Hotch were sitting together on the plane after a particularly tough case, one that affected their friend Elle to her very core, but as JJ glanced over, Elle was cuddled into the newest agent, Y/N’s, shoulder. It hadn’t occurred to any of them before that Elle was seeing the newest member of their team, and as Hotch took notice, he made a mental note to tell them to make their relationship known to human resources, but otherwise, they were happy for her. 

Elle had a tendency to pull away from the team after a tough case. Frankly, whether they wanted to admit it or not, that was an issue for everyone on the team - not wanting to confide in the other and be seen as a burden. “I think they are,” Morgan smiled. He watched as Y/N snaked her fingers into Elle’s, which were now resting on her hip. “We should pretend we’re actually talking about something else, so we can give them some privacy.”

JJ raised her eyebrows. “You? You wanna give them some privacy?” Despite what one might think, Morgan was a gossip. 

“Occasionally, yea,” he said as he shoved her in her seat. “So what’s everyone doing when we get home?”

—-

Across the plane in the opposite corner, Elle sat comfortably curled into Y/N’s toned yet soft frame. “You okay, Elle?” she asked. After being assaulted in college herself, any case they came across involving victims of sexual assault hit her harder than the rest of the team. “I’m here, okay?”

“I know,” she said softly. She tightened her grip on your hand and gathered it closer to her chest. “I’m just a whole mess of stuff right now. Homesick a little bit. A little bit closed off, though I’m working on that,” she laughed. “A little wondering if what we do is enough. I’m just…a mess.”

Y/N snorted softly and pulled Elle up slightly, after she had melted so much into her body that she was practically lying down with her head in her lap. “I understand that. Closed off is not good, so keep talking. What we do is enough because if we weren’t doing it the world would be worse off than it already is, and as for homesick, why don’t you take a couple days to go and see your mom?”

Elle hadn’t been home to Brooklyn since she started with the BAU nearly a year ago. It was where she lost her father, but it was also where her mother remained, and Y/N could tell she needed some time with her family, no matter how small that unit may be now. With a nervous sigh, Elle turned her head into Y/N’s shoulder, her eyes the only things that Y/N could see. “Would you want to come with me? Meet my mom?”

They’d only been dating for about three months, but Y/N already knew she’d go to the ends of the Earth for Elle. She deserved the world and Y/N wanted to give it to her. In fact, in a way she had, giving Elle a globe necklace for her birthday. It was laying lightly against Elle’s chest, clutched between her fingers. “Do you really want me to? I don’t want you to feel like you need to push this relationship if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I do want you to,” she said with a smiling, pressing a kiss to Y/N’s cheek as the team conspicuously looked on, though they were trying to do otherwise. “I mean, I have to introduce my mother to the woman that gave me the world in the palm of my hand. She’s going to love you.”

For a few moments, you made idle small talk, gazing into each other’s eyes as you mutually teased your co-workers without actually speaking the intent. “You do realize the rest of the team has been staring at us and trying to be sneaky for the past 20 minutes or so?” Y/N asked with a smile.

“Yup,” she laughed. “You think we should just super confirm it?”

“As in you kiss me?” Y/N asked. “I can’t say no to that.”

Obviously Hotch was still their boss, so they didn’t want to start tonguing each other on the plane, but Elle did bring her hand up to the side of Y/N’s face and brought her closer, placing a brief but no less powerful kiss against Y/N’s soft lips. “I think we just made Morgan explode,” Elle chuckled softly. Considering Morgan had flirted with both of them before, he probably wasn’t expecting that - especially because neither were bi, they were both very, very gay. 

“Everyone can stop wondering now,” Y/N said aloud, turning her gaze away from Elle for a moment to address the team. “We are dating. I’m kind of in love with her. Yes, Hotch, we’ll make sure we let human resources know, and also we both might be asking for a few days off in the near future to visit her mother in Brooklyn.

Hotch’s knowing smile spread even wider across his face. That was why he’d hired both of them. As a profiler, you kind of had to read minds to a degree, and they could both do it in spades. “Sounds good,” he said as he got up to go to the bathroom without another word. He clapped Morgan on the shoulder, knowing the seasoned agent had eyed both women for a while without realizing their sexualities weren’t what he thought.

The rest of the team just smiled and congratulated you both before turning back to each other and dissolving into a conversation neither woman paid attention to. “So when do you want to go visit your mom?” Y/N asked, shifting her wait so that Elle was now the one sitting up and she was the one leaning into her.

“Maybe in a couple of weeks? If we can get the time off that is,” she said, her troubles from earlier slowly melting away with the heated touch of her lover’s hands. “Also Y/N?” she asked with a smirk. “I kind of love you too.”

Oh shit. She’d said she loved her to the rest of the team and she hadn’t actually expressed the thought to Elle. Whoops? She snickered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She had to know she loved her considering she’d given her the world.


	2. Time With Mom

As you made your way through airport security, you set your guns aside, having already cleared them, but as Elle made her way through the machine beeped anyway. “What else could I possibly have on me that needs to come off?” she asked incredulously. The airport employees kept telling her to go back and come through again, but they hadn’t noticed what was making her beep every time she went through. 

When she turned to you though, the light streamed through the gigantic windows overhead and the sun shone off the orb hanging around her neck. It made you smile, because she never took it off. “Babe,” you said, touching your own neck, “It’s the necklace.”

“Oh,” she said sweetly. She reluctantly pulled it off and placed it in the machine, swallowing hard as it went through; she was always afraid she was going to lose it, which was why she never took it off. The instant she made it through and her personal effects were cleared, she asked you to fasten the necklace around her again, smiling as the globe fell heavily but comfortably against her skin. 

It was too late now anyway, you were already on your way, but you asked again. “You sure your mom is good with us right? I know I’m the first woman you’ve ever dated.” Although Elle identified as a lesbian now and you always had, Elle had only brought men home to meet her mother, and only a few at that. As you stared into her soft eyes and pushed the shortened brown hair behind her ear, you just thought that you really loved this woman and if her mother didn’t like you, you were going to be crushed. 

“I’m sure, babe,” she said. The two of you had just made it through security in time for boarding, immediately walking onto the plane. “My mom just wants me to be happy. She’s going to love you.”

“I hope so, because I kinda love you.”

“That’s all she’ll need.”

—–

After landing at JFK International Airport, Elle hailed you a cab and held you hands in the backseat, half sleeping as you were both still tired from the flight and the previous few weeks of work. Elle woke up just before the cab pulled up to her mother’s apartment in Brooklyn and nudged you awake. “We’re here, baby,” she said softly, handing the cabbie his fare plus a tip before getting out and grabbing both of your suitcases. 

As you approached the door, your heart began to beat faster, still nervous to meet your girlfriend’s mother despite all her reassurances. Since the apartments were so close together, it was hard to tell where the delicious smell was coming from, but something smelled amazing. Elle knocked on the door twice and called to her mother when her mother asked who it was. “It’s me, Mama, and my girlfriend.”

When her mother opened the door, an enormous smile spread across her face, as well as Elle’s, and you couldn’t but notice that the delicious smells were definitely wafting from her mother’s apartment. It had been quite a while since she’d been able to see her and you could tell how happy her mother was to have her home, even if it was only for a little while. “Oh baby girl,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you so much. And you.” She cooed softly as she turned toward you. 

Seeing her head on made you realize how much she and Elle really did look alike. While Elle’s hair was now short, her mother’s was slightly longer, her brown locks speckled with a little salt now and then and extending just past her shoulder blades. Elle had her mother’s eyes, deep set, but piercing and simultaneously warm. She cupped your cheeks in her hands and gave you a kiss on either side. “I can see why you like this one,” her mother said. “She’s pretty.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Greenaway,” you said as you blushed.

Her mother scoffed and walked inside, inviting you both in behind her. “Please, Mrs. Greenaway is Elle’s grandma. Please call me Catherine.”

“Okay, Catherine,” you said. Your nerves melted away and you relaxed your shoulders, which caught Catherine’s attention.

“Were you nervous to meet me, sweetheart?” You had been, but you had no idea why because she was one of the most immediately inviting people you’d ever met. 

When you nodded, she gave you another hug and seemed to understand why. “All I want is for my baby to be happy,” she said.

“I’m glad. My family is originally from New York too, and my grandfather still struggles with the fact that I’m a lesbian, so I was a little nervous admittedly.” You came from a family with old-school values, with the exception of your immediate family; you kept close contact with your parents and siblings, but your extended family pretty much wrote you off after you came out at 16. 

With that out of the way, both you and Elle were able to focus on whatever her mother had been cooking. Looking into the pot gave a delicious picture of spaghetti and meatballs. “Now, babe,” Elle said, “I know you’ve seen me eat before and I am not delicate, but when it comes to my mom’s food I’m probably even more disgusting.”

“If you don’t think I’m going to be slurping up this spaghetti, you’re out of your mind.” You laughed.

“Okay, good.”

As her mother continued to cook, Elle joined her, and you attempted to help, but both mother and daughter told you to sit; you were the guest after all. “Okay, I will,” you said, sitting down at the dining room table which so reminded you of your grandparents old home. “But next time we visit, I’ll help because I won’t be new anymore.”

“That I can deal with,” Catherine replied. 

For a while, you just reveled in the picture of Elle and her mom cooking side by side, their flow in the kitchen so practiced and comfortable. You could’ve dwelled on the fact that this reminded you of your childhood with your grandparents who you no longer spoke to, but if it was still bothering you later, you’d talk to Elle then. For now, Elle was happy and carefree, her head resting on her mother’s shoulder, and that’s all you had wanted for her these past few weeks. “Dinner is ready,” Catherine said. “You two sit. I’ll serve.”

“Would you consider coming to visit Elle in DC?” you asked. “Because if you come to my place I’ll cook for you.”

“She’s beautiful and she cooks?” Catherine asked, eyeing her daughter as Elle blushed. “I like her even more now. What’s your favorite thing to cook?”

There was an array of recipes sitting in your cabinets at home. “I’m a master at chicken cutlet parmigiana, but I also love beef stir-fry over rice. And I can bake with the best of them. I actually think I like that more.”

Elle sat down at the table as her mother piled some food on a plate. “Oh mom, she makes this delicious chocolate and raspberry cake that I’m pretty sure would get you to marry her.” You blushed and jokingly brushed your shoulders. 

“Then I think you might have to make me some beef stir-fry and chocolate and raspberry cake whenever I come to visit,” Catherine said, smiling at you before glancing back down to her daughter. “Oh, what’s this? This is beautiful.” She grazed her fingers over the globe that was hanging at Elle’s neck.

Elle lifted it off her neck momentarily to show her mother as she smiled toward you. “Y/N got it for me. She said she wanted to give me the world. So there it is.”

Catherine blew you a kiss from across the table as she refastened the necklace and sat down next to her daughter, serving herself some spaghetti and meatballs. “That’s all I ever wanted for you,” she said, giving Elle a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad someone else can see what I see in you.”


End file.
